


Ты не простил меня, Кирхайс?

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star





	Ты не простил меня, Кирхайс?

Чуткое ухо капитана лейб-гвардии Его Величества могло различать самые тонкие оттенки звука. Это его работа: знать, когда нужно войти, а когда — остаться стоять за закрытой дверью, притворяясь глухонемым. В этот раз звук был неправильный. Глухой удар, двойной, и Гюнтер вошел не колеблясь.

Его Величество сидел на полу, рядом лежала бутылка, из которой вино сочилось на пол. Не так уж и много его там осталось.

Его Величество, без всяких сомнений, был абсолютно пьян.

Не в первый, а впрочем, и не в последний раз.

Гюнтер протянул ему руку, помог подняться, обнял за талию, удерживая. Райнхард откинул голову и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на его волю. Ноги его не держали.

Даже таким он был потрясающе красив. Белая, словно фарфоровая, кожа, точеные черты лица, роскошные золотые волосы — Райнхард начал их отращивать, и теперь они густой волной ложились на плечи.

Держать его в объятиях могло бы быть высшим счастьем. Гюнтеру многие могли бы позавидовать, если бы знали. Он себе не завидовал. Его никогда не привлекали мужчины. Ни прежде, ни сейчас. Он просто любил Райнхарда со всем пылом, на который был способен, без какой-либо надежды на взаимность.

Он знал, что Райнхард не ангел, далеко не ангел. Он видел его и в минуты ярости, и в минуты отчаяния, и — вот таким. Отвратительно, омерзительно пьяным. Это не помогало.

— Идемте, Ваше Величество.

Гюнтер повел его в сторону спальни. Хорошо бы позвать Эмиля, чтобы тот помог императору раздеться, это его работа, не охраны. Но не стоит мальчику видеть своего кумира в таком состоянии. Достаточно и того, что это видит Гюнтер.

Райнхард шел тяжело, то и дело норовя упасть. Хорошо, хоть плащ он уже снял, и можно было не бояться на него наступить. Проще всего, казалось бы, подхватить императора на руки и донести до постели. Гюнтер однажды попробовал — и понял, что хрупкость их юного вождя была очень обманчивой. Тело, сплетенное из стальных мышц, и весило соответствующе. Спина этой попытки не простила.

Поэтому вот так, медленно, шаг за шагом, до самой кровати. Придерживая, помочь снять китель: если Райнхард ляжет, это будет куда сложнее.

Пока Гюнтер раздумывал, стоит ли снимать с него и рубашку, Райнхард качнулся вперед, обвил руками его шею, жарко выдохнул: «Кирхайс...» — и прижался губами к его губам.

Гюнтер превратился в соляной столб.

Райнхард целовался страстно и умело, он жаждал ответа и пытался добиться его. И одни только всевышние боги знали, как сильно Гюнтеру хотелось ответить. Как был бы он счастлив дарить свои поцелуи этому яркому и порывистому мальчику. Когда Райнхард для него из всесильного императора превратился просто в любимого мальчика? Он не знал. Не это ли сгубило и Зигфрида Кирхайса — то, что он перестал видеть за возлюбленным жестокого и амбициозного Райнхарда?

Гюнтер знал: если он поддастся, то это будет конец всему. Утром, проснувшись, Райнхард не сможет его простить. Что его будет ждать? Ссылка на Капче-Ланку? Просто отстранение от должности — и от Райнхарда? Или, что еще хуже, Райнхард вновь обвинит во всем себя, и Гюнтер будет вынужден смотреть. как чувство вины сжирает императора изнутри, выжигая дотла его душу?

То, что Райнхард не простит измены мертвому, было очевидно.

Поэтому через мгновение Гюнтер мягко, но непреклонно отвел его руки, уложил на постель. Райнхард не сопротивлялся. Пока Гюнтер стаскивал с него ботинки и брюки, он лежал, глядя в потолок, и никак не реагировал. Но, накрывая его одеялом, Гюнтер обнаружил, что по щекам императора стекают слезы.

— Ты не простил меня, Кирхайс?

Голос Райнхарда дрожал. Гюнтер никогда прежде не слышал его таким — и не хотел слышать никогда. Перед глазами на мгновение потемнело от боли. Не за себя — за Райнхарда.

— Я уверен, он простил вас, Ваше Величество, — наконец выдавил Гюнтер и, не сдержавшись, коснулся губами его лба.

Райнхард мотнул головой, подставляя губы, но Гюнтер был безжалостен. Он отступил на шаг, огляделся и понял, что чего-то не хватает: на Райнхарде не было медальона.

Он вернулся назад, внимательно глядя под ноги. Может, Райнхард обронил его по дороге? Медальон нашелся на столе, рядом с недопитым бокалом вина. Раскрытый.

Гюнтер не хотел бы знать, что внутри, но его желания не имели сегодня никакого значения. Он аккуратно закрыл медальон, сжал на мгновение в ладони, проглотив те проклятия, которые пришли на ум, и отнес в спальню.

Райнхард уже уснул. Во сне он слегка приоткрыл рот, на темных ресницах дрожали непросохшие слезы. Маленький мальчик, чье горе больше его самого.

Положив медальон на тумбочку возле кровати, Гюнтер выключил свет и вышел. Отчаянно хотелось напиться до такого же состояния, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Вместо этого он стоял на посту до утра, бессмысленно таращась в пустоту коридора, и старательно не думал ни о чем.

 

Почти год спустя, когда утром фройляйн Мариендорф покинула спальню императора, Кисслинг молча отдал ей честь, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось спросить, называл ли Райнхард чужим именем и ее.

Впрочем, это лишнее. Он и так был уверен, что да.


End file.
